


Three Agents Spend a Day out

by SquiglyChan



Series: Squidbeak Shenanigans [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiglyChan/pseuds/SquiglyChan
Summary: Agent 4, Koré, and Agent 8, Mochi, have finally reached S rank. To celebrate, they decide to spend the day out and about. They invite Agent 3, Banira, to join them. Hopefully, they don't run into trouble. Will the three disaster agents get through their day? Only time will tell.





	Three Agents Spend a Day out

**Author's Note:**

> Quick heads-up before you read, Mochi will be speaking in broken English to represent his lack of inklish. If it gets annoying, let me know, so I can know better for the next time.

“Please, Callie? I promise I take good care of it!” Agent 8 stood in front of the pink-tinted squid, his hands clasped in front of him. He had a pout on his face, his eyes wide and slightly watering to add to the effect. Callie turned her head, he had her on the verge of saying yes, a conflicted look on her face.

“Oh, alright Mochi. But if something happens to it, I'll make you clean out cuttlefish cabin for a month,” she caved and opened up her closet, reaching for a hanger. She pulled out a sleek leather jacket, the sliver lining of the zippers making the black of it pop out.

“Thank you! Don't worry you, I will protect with my life,” Mochi took the jacket from her, slipping it onto his arms. He took a gamble, asking Callie for something to wear, but it surprisingly fit him better than he thought. “How does look? You think Three will see as, what the word, flash?”

“You look good. The word is fresh, by the way. I knew you were small but I didn't think you and I were the same size. Good to know, I guess. Now get out there, I'm sure Koré is getting tired of waiting for you,” Callie pushed him out of her room and out the door to the apartment, leaving him on the doorstep. It had started to pour down rain while he was convincing the first agent to let him borrow her jacket. The weather was mesmerizing but he had to remember it wouldn't feel as mesmerizing on his skin.

Mochi pulled his phone out of his pocket, thanking Pearl for getting it for him, and texted his brother.

_I'm at Squid sister's place and rain is in way. No brella to keep off me._

_No worries, I'll head there now. Just check the weather forecast every now and again._

He perked up, happy that Koré didn't seem mad at him for forgetting an umbrella, and tapped his foot as he waited. His mind wandered to Agent 3. The last time he had seen him, 3 didn't seem to interested in him. He would roll his eyes at any question Mochi had, he seemed to get frustrated with the octoling's broken inklish, and, when 8 took too long to complete a task or mission, he would take over and finish it for him.

It made him think that Agent 3 didn't like him very much, which made the realization he had made somewhat painful. Despite how rude and short-tempered Agent 3 was, Mochi seemed to have developed a crush on the inkling. His hearts would leap out of his chest at just the mention of 3's name, pictures of the agent made him smile, and he would lay in bed for hours imagining how he would tell him.

“Yo, Moch!” Koré's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the light blue inkling heading toward him. “Sorry if I kept you waiting, the walk was longer than I thought.”

“None worries, Koré. I not wait long.”

“That's good. Uh, text Banira and tell him we're on our way to the square. Also, you look really nice in that.”

“I'll do that and thanks you,” his hearts started beating a little faster at the third agent's name, a smile creeping up onto his face. He pulled out his phone, his fingers hovering over 3's contact. He did his best to swallow down his nervousness and opened up the text conversation, his thumbs tapping in a message.

_4 and I on way to square. Hope you not wait long?_

_That's fine. Bus is taking longer to get to the square than I anticipated. I'll see you there._

Mochi let out a little squeak, surprised that he got a response so quick. Agent 3 usually left long spaces between his messages, which Mochi assumed had to do with how busy he was. Perhaps 3 was bored on the bus and wanted someone to talk to? His thumbs hovered over the keyboard, contemplating sending another message, when his phone made a _chirp _noise at him.

_Hey, 8. Congrats to you and 4 for reaching S rank. Enjoy your day out._

“Marie congrats us for S rank and wants us enjoy day out,” he recited to the inkling beside him, closing out of the messages app and looking out at the world around them.

“That's sweet of her. I'll be sure to question her on that later.”

“Why question? She not normal nice?”

“She has her moments but I still get a little concerned when she's nice. I'm pretty sure the last time I trusted her being nice, she and Callie ended up painting my room bright yellow. It was that permanent paint too, the kind you have to sand off and then paint over.”

“That sound not fun but I like Marie. She seem nice usually.”

“Like I said, she has her moments. But now that I'm thinking of it, it may have been April Fools day.”

“how is April fooling a day?”

“It's just a day for people to play practical jokes on each other. I don't know why it started, before you ask.”

The square opened up in front of them, the loud noises of inklings and octolings talking could be heard from the other side, and their conversation trailed to a halt. He could see the usual shops, some of which Mochi still hadn't been inside, and his gaze got caught on where Pearl and Marina did their live news show. A smile grew on his face as he remembered the two, how they had helped him settle in with Agent 4 and Inkopolis life.

“Is that Banira at the bus stop or am I seeing things?” Koré asked, stopping and staring at the little shelter. Mochi squinted at the inkling inside, the rain making it hard to see, but he recognized the purple tentacles and shoes he wore anywhere.

“That is Banira at bus stop. Let go say hi,” he encouraged the agent at is side, who shrugged and continued forward. Agent 3 had his tentacles pinned back as usual, a white t-shirt visible under his black zip-up hoodie, and the inkling was wearing pants instead of his usual shorts. Even with the change in outfit, he still wore his hero runners as if they were the only pair of shoes he owned. He looked up at the two approaching and gave them a nod before sticking his phone in his jacket pocket.

“'Sup,” Banira greeted them, his voice deeper than the average inkling, his eyes looking out at the weather. “You two know where you want to go?”

Mochi nodded enthusiastically, bouncing lightly on his toes. While taking a trip through the rest of Inkopolis, he had found an octarian ethnic restaurant, and he wanted to show the two inklings what kind of food he assumed he grew up on. Banira took a step closer, reaching for the handle of the umbrella. It clicked in his head that the third agent was taller than both of them, having had to duck the last time the three of them shared an umbrella and Koré hadn't handed it over back then.

“Is that Callie's jacket you're wearing there, Mochi?” The question made the small octoling look up, seeing a questioning look on Banira's face.

“Possible. Don't look fresh?”

“Nah, it looks okay. It just looked familiar to me is all. Now, unless you want me to strand you two here, you better point me in the direction we're heading.”

He nearly ran out into the rain as he pointed down a newly created street, life already bustling through it. They made their way through the large crowds, Banira and Koré watching the new shops that were put in. Mochi walked with a little bounce in his step, excitement coursing through him like electricity, which didn't feel too different from getting zapped from a mini-zapfish. Whether his excitement stemmed from showing his friends octarian cuisine or from being a little too close to Banira, or even a mix of both, he didn't know but he didn't really care. He felt happy with it.

“I've been meaning to ask,” Agent 3's voice brought his attention back to reality. “What is so special about that toothpick? I've never seen you take it off.”

“I believe it to be heirloom of family? It just feel important to me,” he replied, which wasn't entirely a lie. In truth, he _didn't _know what was so special about it. All he knew was that if he didn't wear it, he'd have nightmares that made sleep impossible. When he would awake from one, he wouldn't be able to remember the details of it, all he would be able to recall would be pain and the clicking of autobombs.

“Fair enough. Hey, watch out!” Banira's arm was around his shoulder and then Mochi was colliding with his chest. An inkling whizzed by too fast on a skateboard. He could feel his pulse skyrocket, a second later and he would have probably have had to use a respawn point, terror just holding him in a tight claw-like grip.

“Oh, cod! Mochi, are you alright?” Koré asked, squishing close to the two of them. Banira had loosened his grip on the umbrella and they had to be careful not to get splatted by the continuous rainfall.

“Okay, I think. Thank Banira, you saved me.”

“Don't worry about it, just watch where you're going from now on. I may not be able to react fast enough next time,” he adjusted the umbrella and Koré eased himself into the newly open space. Mochi stayed close to Agent 3, feeling warmth radiating from the inkling in a constant wave.

The three walked in silence, 3 and 4 probably mentally noting what shops to come visit in their free time and Mochi did his best to pay attention to the world around him but Banira was just too close, too warm, and his mind kept wandering to how to tell him about how he felt. A sign caught his attention and he slowed to a halt, the other two barely being able to stop in time before they walked away with the umbrella.

“Here is! Are excited to try octarian food?”

“When was there an octarian restaurant in Inkopolis?” Banira moved closer, scanning the signs on the windows. They were mostly written in octarian but there were a couple in inklish, allowing anyone to walk by and read the signs, most having announcements for special events.

“This isn't going to be like the time you tried to make octo food, is it Moch?” Koré seemed skeptical, standing close enough to be under the umbrella but not too close so he doesn't bump into either of the other agents.

“Should be better. I not make octo food in long time so I, what the word, rustic?”

“The word you're looking for is rusty, but I'm willing to try it. What's the worst that could happen?” Mochi was thankful for Banira's somewhat enthusiastic response and stepped under the awning, thankful for shelter from the rain while they put the umbrella away.

Koré closed the umbrella and carefully shook the water off of it before he compacted the handle. He took a plastic bag out of his pocket and put the umbrella inside, tucking it away inside his jacket. Banira opened the door, allowing the shorter agents in before he followed, closing the door behind them. Mochi went up to the front counter and asked for a table for three, being told the wait would be anywhere from five to twenty minutes, so the three of them huddled to the side of the lobby, allowing patrons to come and go as they pleased. He took one of his tentacles in between his fingers, not really liking the length of it.

“My tentacles get too long, I consider cutting them,” he tried to brush them out of his face, but his ear refused to hold them so they lay against the left side of his head, the tips wiggling around with seemingly a mind of their own.

“Don't cut them, they look nice when they are long. Besides, they make us look like twins,” Koré responded, standing next to him and running his hand along his own tentacles. He had two pinned back and the other two rested on the right side of his face however, they didn't move like Mochi's so they weren't as big of an issue.

“Then maybe I find way to keep out of face, they don't stay like you do.”

“You could always use your toothpick as a clip, maybe it would hold them back for you.”

“I say chop them off. If they get in your way, why not just get rid of them?” Banira added to the conversation, scrolling through something on his phone.

“Why don't you chop yours off first? I mean, isn't it more work to keep pinning it back like that everyday?” Koré shot back, gently brushing the two tentacles on the back of Mochi's head over his shoulder.

“I'm just saying. If you can pitch in the idea to keep them, why can't I pitch in the idea to get rid of them? He said it himself that he was considering cutting them, why not just go through with it?”

“Mochi? Your table for three is ready,” the waitress called them forward, putting a temporary pause in their conversation, and he couldn't be more thankful. He didn't want the two of them arguing the whole time, so he quickly followed the server and sat down as soon as they reached their table. “I'll be your server for today, I'll go get you something to drink and I'll be right with you to take your order.”

“I've never had octarian food before, at least not ones that haven't been burnt or over spiced, so how does this whole order thing work?” Koré sat to his right, Banira across from the fourth agent, and he flipped through the menu.

“They bring food in one big pile and we pick off plate onto own plate. It why we have plate and chopstick already. I know some best food, do want me order them when she back?”

“So let's say you order some fried rice, would they bring you a big bowl of that and you serve yourself?” Banira asked, holding the chopsticks in an odd manner.

“Yes, however, they usual bring each own bowl of rice if ordered. I not know why but that what they do.”

“Here you three go, now is there anything I can get for you? Anything to start off with?”

“Yeah, why don't you order some stuff Mochi? You seem to know what you're doing,” Koré set his menu down, taking a sip of whatever drink the waitress just brought over.

“Apologies, my inklish not that well,” he looked up at the server, the inkling smiling at him.

“Don't worry, I can understand octarian if that's easier?”

“_Really? Thank you!”_

“_Not issue. What would like order?_”

“_Can we get some makizushi and o-nigiri with some dumplings for later? Oh, and some ramen for Koré, I believe he'll like it._”

“_Okay, be sure, maki, o-nigiri, and dumpling all and ramen with ones? Is correct?_”

“_Yes, that is right. The maki comes with soy sauce, correct?_”

“_It come with sauce, yes. Anything else with you want?_”

“_I'll take wasabi and ginger for the other two._”

“_You got. I'll return when it cooked._” She gave him one last smile before she turned and walked away, their order in her hands.

“I don't think I understood a word you two said to each other, other than wasabi,” Banira said, between mouthfuls of the could be water that they were given. Mochi picked up his drink and sniffed it, worried about the effects it might have on him. Agent 3 noticed and gave him a reassuring pat on the arm, “don't worry. We can drink water but too much on the outside is what splats us.”

“You sure? I thought all water is splat,” he eyed his cup, gently swirling the liquid inside it.

“If it wasn't okay to drink, do you think me and Banira would have drank some already? Or that they would even serve it to the general public?”

“That does sense. I trusting you,” he took a small sip, setting the drink down and waiting for his body to just dissolve into a puddle of pink ink. The other two just stared at him as the moments passed and nothing bad happened. Nothing happened so he took another sip, this one bigger than the last one.

“See, drinking water isn't going to splat you. You're gonna be fine,” his brother spoke, readjusting the tentacles he had pulled back, tightening the tie on it so they don't fall out. “Off-topic but maybe you could teach me octarian?”

“Let me do inklish better first then I be happy to teach,” he responded, taking a big gulp from his drink.

“As fun as surprises are, what did you order? That seemed like a long conversation,” Agent 3 asked, twirling a chopstick in his fingers, a bored expression on his face.

“Let it be a mystery Mochi. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing.”

“Okay, don't be like that. It was just a simple question.”

“Alrighty, here is your makizushi and o-nigiri. I'll refill your drinks later, if they need it, and I'll bring the dumplings with it,” the inkling waitress set the plates down, the smell nearly making Mochi drool. “Oh, and here is your ramen, I hope you guys enjoy.”

“_Thank you very much! We appreciate it,_” Mochi gave a small bow with his head, giving her a small smile.

Banira gave a quiet 'thank you' in octarian, his accent and pronunciation a little rough, his hand holding the chopsticks awkwardly. Koré was gently tapping his together, his eyes on Agent 8. Mochi lifted his plate up, placing a handful of both maki and o-nigiri on it, and settled himself back in his seat. Agent 4 followed his movements, taking a little less than Mochi did, and gave his plate a look over. Mochi put a little wasabi on a maki roll, dipping the other side in soy sauce before he stuck it in his mouth, flavor exploding on his tongue.

“What is this stuff?” Koré asked around a small mouthful of ramen, the inkling trying hard to keep the broth in the bowl.

“Triangle shape is o-nigiri, or rice ball, and the wrapped circle foods is makizushi. But I hear most just call sushi. I could tell what made out of but it better for you to eat first so it not be weird out,” Mochi explained, eating another roll and picking up one of his rice balls. He turned to Banira to see the agent fidgeting with the chopsticks uncomfortably.

“Why? What's in it?”

“The rice ball just rice and nori. The sushi rolls is rice and fish roll in nori.”

“Okay, but what is nori?”

“Nori? Seaweed paper wrap.”

“That makes sense, thank you,” the fourth agent nodded at him before taking a bite of both ginger and maki at once, causing Mochi to flinch.

“Ginger goes before after roll not during. It a palette cleaner,” he informed the agent, pulling his phone out under the table. He opened up Callie's contact and quickly sent her a message.

_Would you kind and call for distract Koré?_

_Why do you need to distract him? Aren't you out with him?_

_Yes, but I need to talk Banira something and too awkward ask him to give moment._

_Okay, I'll call him but you better do something for me._

_You gots it. I pay you back._

A moment later, Koré's phone rang an 8-bit version of Bomb Rush Blush. The agent stood up, quietly excusing himself, and walked to the lobby of the restaurant to answer whatever Callie had in store from him.

“Who do you think called him?” Banira asked, trying to get a grip on the chopsticks but they slipped out of his fingers and onto his plate. The third agent seemed to be getting a little flustered, picking up the sticks and going for a second attempt.

“Doesn't matter, do it?” He got a shrug as response, the inkling not looking up as he fumbled with the chopsticks. “Would like help with chopsticks?”

Banira let out a snort, a small blush creeping onto his face, and he looked up at the octoling next to him. He held the chopsticks out, allowing the small agent to position the sticks in his hand. Mochi took his hand, showing him how to open and close the chopsticks. Agent 3 pulled his hand away, gingerly picking at the food in front of him until he had a stuffed plate, and he gave Mochi a small smile, which made his hearts flutter.

“Sorry about that. Callie called me and said it was for distraction purposes,” Koré sat back down, taking a bite out of a rice ball.

“What kind of distraction purposes?” Banira asked, dipping a maki roll in the soy sauce before eating it. He rested his cheek in his hand, elbow on the table.

“With her, who knows?”

“I'll say.”

Mochi started coughing, having accidentally inhaled some wasabi. Agent 4 started patting his back, trying to help him, and Banira held out his glass of water. A few more coughs escaped him before he felt the lump in his throat disappear, leaving behind a small burning feeling. He took the glass from Banira, taking a few gulps to ensure nothing was still stuck in his throat.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just breathed in wasabi.”

Koré gave his back a little rub before turning back to his food. Agent 3 gave him a pat on the arm before he started eating again, keeping his free hand near the octoling in case he needed it. The three of them ate in a seemingly tense silence, something making the two inklings uncomfortable. Mochi looked up to see both agents staring at the wasabi, probably remembering their fights with Octavio and his “spicy” wasabi beats.

“Oh, us octo and our wasabi, am right?”

He got a chuckle out of his brother, who gave him a gentle nudge, and a smirk from Banira that told him he was stifling a laugh. The waitress returned, dropping off a small bamboo steamer for their dumplings and refilled their water. Agent 3 was the first to try one of the dumplings, pulling the lid off and taking a couple for his plate. Mochi kind of motioned for the steamer, sitting on the other side of the table and just out of reach, and Koré gave him a decent handful then took the rest for himself.

“We should go out for octarian food more often,” Banira mumbled, his mouth stuffed with a little too much food.

“Yeah, if I knew this is how octoling's ate everyday, I would've moved in with one sooner,” Agent 4 took a huge gulp of water, a happy look on his face.

“I willing to cook at home some, if wanted?”

The enthusiastic nods he got from the other two made him feel giddy inside, a warm feeling pooling in his stomach. With the other two getting over their nervousness, the food started to disappear real quick, Koré even sharing a few bites of his ramen when he felt like he couldn't eat anymore. The o-nigiri was the first to go, the small order of dumplings getting eaten moments afterward. The three of them were taking the remaining rolls one at a time, the numbers slowly dwindling. Mochi took the last roll, seeing his brother's face droop slightly at the loss of food. A burp escaped Banira, the inkling muttering out an 'excuse me' and gently patting his chest.

“Shoot, I think I left my wallet at our place. Moch, do you think you can get the tab this time?” Koré was digging through his pockets, pulling out pens and pencils in his search.

“Of course, I do that,” the octoling pulled his phone out, getting it out of the way, and started to rummage through the pockets. “Uh ohs, me can't find the moneys. I thought had it but maybe left it home or Squid sister's place.”

“You two are hopeless. Here, let me take it for you guys. Think of it as part of your S rank reward,” Banira pulled out his phone, having a wallet case on it, and took a card and some bills out. Before the waitress could drop off the tab, he handed her the card and cash. “Here, that's for you.”

“Oh, thank you! I'll go ring this up and be back. I hope you enjoyed your meal.”

“Is supposed to hand over extra moneys?” Mochi asked, his eyes drawn to Agent 3's face.

“It's called a tip. You don't _have _to, but you should as a courtesy.”

“That does sense, but what courtesy means?”

“Like being decent or having good manners. Common courtesy is just doing things that are nice and should be common sense, I believe.”

“Courtesy is just nice being?”

“As far as I know, yeah.”

“Alright, here is your card, sir. You're free to go,” the inkling waved them off, a kind smile on her face. Mochi gave a small bow of his head as a thank you, grabbing Banira's arm to help him up.

The three agents made their way out the door, Koré holding it open for them, into the cold air. The temperature seemed to have dropped more than he thought it would but it had stopped raining, the sun coming out from behind the dark clouds. Mochi's tentacles curled in on themselves, not liking the cold wind hitting them, and he tried to bury himself deeper into Callie's jacket.

“You guys wanna go for a walk around the square, walk off the food coma before it hits?” His brother was between the two agents, his double layer of shorts and leggings probably keeping him warmer than the octoling next to him.

“Walk sound good but should not need hospital, if coma hit?”

“Food coma is an expression, it just means when you eat too much that you can't help but go to sleep.”

“So not danger of splat?”

“No, you can't get splatted by a food coma alone. Don't worry.”

“I don't know how comfortable I feel with Mochi walking on the outside like that, didn't he almost get ran over by a skateboard last time?” Banira interjected, taking a glance at the other two before looking back at the path in front of him.

“Actually, yeah. Here, you take the middle,” Agent 8 got pulled around Koré, nearly toppling into the third agent now directly to his left.

His hearts started fluttering in his chest, the purple inkling way too close. He could feel the warmth coming off of him and he wanted nothing more than to grab his arm and hold him close, nuzzling into him. Banira pressed against him to avoid walking into a crowd, a guitar coming from the center of them, and Mochi nearly screamed. His face started to heat up, a sad feeling developing in his chest when the inkling stepped away.

A quiet jingle noise caught his attention, an ice cream stand set up on the far side of the square. Despite the cold temperature, he craved the frosty dessert, separating himself from the group to approach it. The two inklings walked up to him, Agent 3 reading the sign and Koré looking at his pockets in a sad way.

“Me wish I had moneys. Cream ice sound yum now,” Mochi said, looking at Banira to see if he would offer to buy some.

“Oh, Mochi, I found your wallet,” the third agent handing over his dark purple wallet.

“Wait, how is that possible? Didn't you say you might have left it at either home or Callie and Marie's place?”

“I found your wallet too,” Banira pulled out the black leather wallet and chucked it at Koré's face, the agent stumbling to catch it.

“Where was?”

“They were just in my pocket, nothing too crazy,” he shrugged, a smirk on his face at Agent 4's somewhat offended face.

“Wait, you had my wallet the whole time? Why didn't you say so? You little thief, I was worried about it this whole time!”

“Nah, it was just in my pocket, I didn't steal it.”

“How would it have gotten in your pocket if you didn't steal it?”

“He not steal. It just in pocket. What so hard to understand?” Mochi asked, his brother grumbling about the other agent. “Do you want the cream ice, I can fetch?”

“No, I'll get it. Mochi you stay here and watch Banira, I don't trust him,” the blue inkling muttered. “What flavors do you want?”

“Can get vanilla shaken with syrupy chocolate?” The small octoling asked, Agent 3 shaking his head and waving the other agent off.

“A vanilla milkshake with chocolate syrup? I can do that.”

“Thanks you! You bestest brother!”

“I've always wondered,” Banira started as soon as Koré walked over to the stand, “how are you two brothers?”

“Is brother not form of endearment?”

“I guess it is. I just thought you were using it as if you two were related.”

“Oh, me glad to clear issue.”

An awkward silence stretched between them, Mochi scuffling his foot along the ground. The inkling beside him stood with his hands in his pockets, his attention on his companion. Agent 8 felt the cold seeping through his jacket, his arms wrapped around himself to retain whatever heat he had left.

“Here,” Banira took his jacket off, placing it on Mochi's shoulders. “Sorry I didn't notice you being cold earlier. Hopefully that helps.”

“Me thanks you. But you not need it?”

“I'll be fine without it. You seemed colder even with a jacket of your own so I thought I'd help you.”

“Maybe want share milkshake?” He felt his face heating up, snuggling into Banira's jacket.

Agent 3 gave a small laugh, “I'll consider it.” The smile the inkling was giving him was making his heart melt. “Though, I'm glad you invited me to your day out. It was fun. Maybe you and I could hang out again one of these days, just the two of us?”

“No issue. Me not mind hang out together. We friends, are not?”

“Here's your milkshake, Moch. Remember to not drink it too fast, you'll regret it,” Koré handed him the beverage, slurping his own pink milkshake. “Wait, are you wearing Banira's jacket?”

“Thank. Me got cold, he be nice and let me borrow.”

“You two might want to sit down, you've been working hard these past few days to get to S rank. There is a bench over there, we can just sit and talk while you finish your milkshakes,” the purple inkling motioned with his head, leading the three of them to the seat. Banira settled himself on the back rest while the other two settled on the actual seat, Mochi swinging his legs back and forth.

“Banira, if you change your mind, I'll get you a milkshake of your own. It's no problem.”

“Nah, I'm trying to work off that Special-Charge Shake I got from Crusty Sean yesterday. If I didn't need the chunks, I would never touch the stuff.”

“You could just super jump a bit in turf war. It would probably get rid of the extra calories that you don't want.”

“I _could _but I don't really play turf war much anymore. Besides, if I'm gonna use one, might as well play ranked. I'd get the chunks I need faster. Not to mention, splatting people in turf war isn't as fun as getting a team splat with the rainmaker.”

“You've gotten a team splat with the rainmaker? What rank were you? What rank were _they_?”

“X rank. I don't know how but they must have been boosted somehow. I don't think I've seen a team that disorganized since I played turf war.”

“Wow, that was insane luck for your team, teaming up against those guys with you on their side.”

“We paired against them twice, all accidental I'd assume, and a couple rage quit. It was really satisfying though. Got a double splat with an autobomb, which was a team splat since two of them had left by that point.”

“Holy carp, you've got to teach me how to be as skilled as you. Maybe me and Moch could reach X rank someday.”

“It is possible, but you wouldn't want me as your training instructor. I'd get you up at the crack of dawn and have you practicing until you either passed out or the sun went down, whichever happened first.”

“Yeah, maybe I'll find some other way of training to get that high rank.”

“That's probably for the best,” Banira let out a small laugh, looking over to Mochi. The octoling tilted his milkshake upward, letting the third agent take a sip.

“I didn't realize you two were so close that you'd share a drink. Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Moch?”

The purple inkling released the straw, giving a small popping noise. “That's none of your business, _Four._”

“Banira and me close friend. We going hang out one of day soon,” Agent 8 added, clearly unaware of the connotations of what he said.

“Really? Would you say it's a date?” Koré sounded smug, Agent 3 cursing under his breath.

“Possible. Remind what date mean?”

“A date is when two people that _really _like each other spend a day together. It's usually what they do when one of them wants them to be more than friends.”

“Like bestest friend?”

“Sure, if that's what they wanted.”

“Then yes. I and Banira go on date!”

Banira hid his face in his hands, his face and ears turning a bright red, a quiet groan coming out of him. Koré snickered, turning away from the two and enjoying his milkshake, clearly proud of what he did. Mochi leaned his head against Agent 3's leg, sipping at his beverage, completely oblivious to the true meaning of their conversation. The octoling hummed happily to himself, swaying back and forth, his hearts swelling at the thought of spending some alone time with the purple inkling to his left.

Mochi had left his house this morning hoping for just one moment of impressing Banira, even going so far as to borrowing some article of clothing from one of the most fresh squids he knew. He didn't think he would end the day with a date and being so close to his crush. He felt giddy, the days of exhaustion to get to S rank completely worth the reward he got. Maybe, when he had Agent 3 alone, he would be able to confess his feelings. Oh well, this day was worth it and his date with Banira would be just as good if not better.


End file.
